TONIGHT, FOR MY SEXY TIME
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: Mulutku memang terus mengeluarkan suara penolakan, tapi tubuh ini terus menuntut lebih. Menuntut lebih untuk terus disentuh oleh tangan dinginnya, menjangkau setiap inci dari tubuhku, dan merasakan setiap tarikan napas dari pria Rusia itu. Oh, sungguh, aku tak bisa melepas setiap detik yang berharga bersamanya. Bersama, menyatu di atas ranjang, dan menghabiskan malam ini berdua.


**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya – Hetalia: Axis Powers**

**Genre: Romance **

**Warning: M, Yaoi, Alternative Universe, Human Names Used, Typo(s), Out of Characters, Fan-Service, etc.**

* * *

**Special Russia x America**

**For Alexandra Braginsky**

* * *

_Mulutku memang terus mengeluarkan suara penolakan, tapi tubuh ini terus menuntut lebih. Menuntut lebih untuk terus disentuh oleh tangan dinginnya, menjangkau setiap inci dari tubuhku, dan merasakan setiap tarikan napas dari pria Rusia itu. Oh, sungguh, aku tak bisa melepas setiap detik yang berharga bersamanya. Bersama, menyatu di atas ranjang, dan menghabiskan malam ini berdua. Ya, hanya berdua saja._

**-0o0o0-**

Tubuh Alfred bergetar saat Ivan duduk di atas tubuhnya. Meraba lembut dada Alfred, bermain dengan dua tonjolan kecil di sana, lalu turun ke perut pria Amerika itu. Alfred memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sampai ke telinga ke arah lain. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara-suara sensual yang mungkin akan keluar. Jari-jarinya menarik kuat sprei putih saat Ivan mencium, menggigit, lalu menghisap satu tonjolan di dadanya, sementara jari Ivan yang lain memilin tonjolan yang lain.

"Ngh~..." Alfred masih berusaha menahan suaranya.

Ivan mendongak. "Kenapa ditahan? Bebaskan saja, da."

"A-aku tidak mungkin mendesah seperti orang bod- ... a-ah." Alfred menutup mulutnya.

_Sial._

Ivan tersenyum tipis. Ivan memosisikan tubuhnya. Alfred merengkuh saat pria itu menciumnya. Menggesekan bibirnya pada bibir Alfred, menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu lidahnya mulai menjelajah ke dalam mulut Alfred. Menara Alfred menegang, sebuah lampu hijau untuk Ivan. Tangan dingin Ivan memegang menara itu, meremas lembut, bergerak naik-turun memberikan sensasi berbeda bagi Alfred.

Alfred melepas ciuman mereka. "I-Ivan.. ha-ah, hentikan. K-kumohon, ah..."

_Basah. Cepat juga keluarnya. Sepertinya ini tak akan lama, da._

"Tapi kita baru saja memulainya dan singkirkan tanganmu itu, Al."

"Ivan tapi aku belum siap dan -..."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Ivan menarik ikat pinggangnya, lalu mengikatkannya pada kedua tangan Alfred. Mata Alfred membesar, terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Ivan padanya. Dia bercanda, kan? Oh, ayolah, ini yang pertama bagi Alfred dan awal yang buruk dengan paksaan seperti ini.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan, heh?!"

"Mengikatmu. Kau tidak bisa lihat apa?"

"Ivan, kau gila!"

Ivan memutar bola matanya. Kakinya menjuntai menjauhi ranjang lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. Sebuah kain perekat berwarna hitam –lakban. Pria Rusia itu tersenyum penuh arti –seperti setan. Ia menarik kain perekat itu dan suara yang dihasilkan dari tarikan itu membuat Alfred bergedik ngeri. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Ivan, itu pasti alamat buruk untuk Alfred.

Telunjuk Ivan mengelus puncak menara Alfred yang masih berdiri dan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan putih pekat. Perlahan tapi pasti kain perekat itu sudah melingkari menara berharga Alfred. Ivan menyeringai.

_Jangan ditarik... kau tidak akan menariknya, kan, Ivan?_

Kedua mata Alfred terpejam, dengan perlahan Ivan mulai menarik kain perekat itu sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada menara Alfred. Seperti yang Ivan harapkan, Alfred memang mengeluarkan yang sangat ingin ia dengar sejak awal, tapi suara itu lebih tepatnya suara kesakitan di banding dengan suara kenikmatan. Apa Ivan salah?

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Tentu saja itu sakit bodoh! Lepaskan aku, Ivan! Aku ingin pulang!"

Seharusnya tadi Alfred langsung pulang saja bersama Arthur dan yang lainnya. Tapi memang nasib buruk sudah jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Ia bertemu dengan Ivan di depan _lift_ yang kebetulan sama-sama akan menuju _basement_, tempat mobil mereka diparkir. Ketika di dalam _lift_ mereka tak bicara sedikit pun, malah saling berpandangan pun tidak. Alfred memang tak pernah menyukai Ivan. Orang itu mengambil posisinya saat Alfred gagal dalam promosi dan Ivan-lah yang mendapat posisi sebagai kepala bagian _Human Resourches Development_.

Sialnya lagi, roda mobil Alfred ternyata bocor. Ia tak mungkin mengendarai mobil dengan keadaan seperti itu. Mau tak mau Alfred menumpang di mobil Ivan dan di sini lah ia sekarang. Berada di rumah seorang Rusia bernama Ivan Braginski, di atas ranjang besar pria itu, dan menikmati seks dengannya.

Tunggu dulu, seks? Sungguh demi apapun itu, ini sangat menyebalkan. Apanya yang menikmati seks dengan orang gila ini, lebih tepatnya ini pelecehan seksual. Alfred tidak tahu kenapa ia tak bisa melawan. Semua tenaganya terasa tersedot habis saat Ivan memeluknya erat, mencium keningnya, lalu turun ke bibirnya, kemudian menciumi lehernya. Di titik itulah Alfred sudah terkulai lemas tak mampu memberi perlawanan.

_Bodoh..._

**.**

**.**

"Hhh... hng~" Alfred masih bertahan menutup mulutnya.

"Al," pria Rusia itu menyurukan wajahnya di leher Alfred. "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Ingin mendengar suara yang tak mungkin orang lain dengar selain aku."

"Untuk apa!?"

"... bukan untuk hal yang buruk. Aku hanya suka pada Al."

Alfred terdiam. Suka. Satu kata yang bisa membuat hidup Alfred berubah dan kenapa dadanya jadi berdegup kencang, tapi bukankah selama ini ia sangat membenci Ivan. Rasa benci yang selalu ditunjukannya di kantor atau dimanapun mereka berada. Ini konyol.

"Apa Al masih benci padaku, da?"

_Oh, Ivan, jangan bertanya dengan wajah seperti itu. Aku... aku tak bisa membantahmu kalau begitu. Berhenti! Jangan tatap aku!_

"Al? Alfred?"

_Sial! Ini semua salahmu Ivan. Ini salahmu... aku jadi mengerti kenapa aku selalu membencimu. Itu karena jika aku menyukaimu, aku pasti tidak akan bisa terus berdebat denganmu, aku pasti tidak akan bisa memikirkanmu, dan tak akan bisa terus menyangkal perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku membencimu yang berarti aku juga menyukaimu._

Alfred menatap iris _violet_ Ivan, lalu mengembuskan napas panjang. "Aku... hanya malu. Malu pada diriku sendiri yang seperti ini. Aku -..."

"Ssshhh, tidak peduli kau ini seperti apa, aku akan terus menyukaimu, dan melakukannya denganmu, Al. Dan, hanya dirimu, da."

"Ivan..."

"Hmm?"

"... lanjutkan."

Ivan tersenyum dan Alfred membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Ikatan pun dilepas. Ivan menggeser kaki Alfred agar bisa masuk lebih dalam. Gelombang gairah menerpa Alfred saat Ivan menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Pada awalnya memang sedikit agak sulit karena guanya yang begitu kecil, sedangkan sang belut yang berusaha masuk tidak bisa memasukan seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan Ivan menariknya lalu memasukannya kembali. Erangan Alfred terdengar indah di telinga Ivan. Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Alfred.

"Al menangis, da. Kalau Al mau, kita bisa berhenti."

Alfred menggeleng pelan. "Ha-ah, t-tidak... lanjutkan, ahh, s-saja."

Ivan mengangguk. Ivan masuk lebih dalam, napasnya memburu, tubuhnya bergetar. Alfred bergerak secara bersamanya. Gerakan mereka seirama, saling melengkapi, dan saling membutuhkan. Ivan menggigit bibir bawahnya, semua ototnya menegang, gairah mengambil akalnya.

Saat ini tak ada yang lebih berarti bagi mereka berdua selain pelepasan hasrat yang selama ini terpendam. Kebutuhan mereka atas satu sama lain begitu besar, hasrat di antara mereka terlalu membara, dan tubuh mereka terlalu lapar untuk dipuaskan sehingga percintaan itu terasa sangat sempurna.

Alfred mengulurkan tangannya, menghujam rambut terang Ivan lembut dengan jari-jarinya, kemudian ia mengaitkan jari-jarinya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ivan saat mereka perlahan-lahan menuju puncak. Alfred mengerang lebih dulu saat mencapai puncak, bergetar, dan menangis karena kenikmatan yang melingkupinya. Sesaat kemudian, Ivan menyusul, menyerah dengan kenikmatan yang sama.

"Hhh, Ivan... aku menyukaimu, ah, bukan, aku mencintaimu." Alfred melihat wajah Ivan yang basah oleh keringat. Ia tersenyum saat, jari Ivan mengelus pipinya. "... aku tidak pernah membencimu. Itu hanya sebuah penolakan bodoh yang seharusnya tak kulakukan."

"Aku tahu itu." Ivan menangkup wajah Alfred. Menciumnya lembut. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Al."

"Oh, Ivan..."

"Hei, mau menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama, Al?"

"Hu-uh. Dan, jangan lupa untuk membeli sekotak besar kondom."

Ivan tersenyum. "Untuk apa? Ini tidak akan membuatmu hamil, da."

Tawa mereka seketika meledak.

Ivan kemudian mengelus perut Alfred dan jarinya kembali menjelajah tubuh Alfred. sambil mendesah nikmat, Alfred melengkungkang tubuhnya. Jari-jari Alfred meraba dada bidang Ivan, lalu menggulingkan tubuh pria Rusia itu dan duduk di atasnya.

Alfred menyentuh dan menciumi setiap jengkal dada Ivan. Lidahnya bermain di seputar dada lalu turun ke perut, kemudian menuju bagian tubuh Ivan yang mengeras. Ivan suka melihat Alfred yang seperti ini. Seksi. Menggoda. Dan penuh gairah.

"_Ice stick_. Pasti lebih menggiurkan di banding dengan _wurst_."

"Da. Kulum saja, semuanya milikmu."

Alfred menjulurkan lidahnya. Melewatkan bagian yang tadinya sangat Ivan tunggu dan malah bermain di sekitar selangkangannya. Sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan pria Amrika itu. Alfred menelan ludah, lalu mengulum _ice stick_ itu perlahan. Terkejut. Oh, ternyata.

Kepala Alfred mendongak saat selesai. Ia menutup mulutnya lalu menelan cairan putih yang penuh di dalam mulutnya. Ivan meraih Alfred, lalu membaringkan tubuh Alfred yang lembab itu di bawah tubuhnya. Iris biru safir Alfred bertemu pandang dengan iris _violet_ Ivan.

"Siap untuk babak kedua, da?"

"Selalu siap."

**[END]**

* * *

**[A/N]**

((tengkurap di atas lantai)) kepala saya pusing ngetik yang ginian. Dan, yak, jadi saya _publish_. Males ngebeta, takut kena anemia berkepanjangan. Typo pasti berserakan (?) dimana-mana. Entah ini hot atau enggak, saya udah angkat tangan. Makasih udah _request_, dan maaf mungkin kurang memuaskan ((berguling sampe ke dapur karena lapar)) =_=

_**Kuroneko Lind**_


End file.
